Attack of the Drawings
by Racous
Summary: Namine is a talented sketcher. So, why not put her talents to good use, aka on the Organization? Fiendish stuffed toys and more! Dedicated to the two dimwits, The Cloaked Schemer 13 aka Elise and Iceflake77 aka Lexee.


Palacruxan: ...ahehe...this one's a special dedication to **The Cloaked Schemer 13, aka Elise**.

Yes, Elise...I know who you are...ahahahaha...

Disclaimer: I own Chitose, myself (Monse) and Konosuke. Chitose and Konosuke are Japanese translations of my name, so there.

Who do you think the rest belongs to? (huff)

* * *

Namine, oh dear not-so innocent...

* * *

Namine sat in the kitchen, happily sketching in her sketchbook.

Sketch, sketch.

A drawing of Axel setting Demyx on fire.

Namine grinned as she heard Demyx yowl in the background.

Sketch, sketch.

A life-like sketch of Saix cross-dressing.

Vexen stumbled in the kitchen, grabbing a knife to gouge his eyes out. Something about an image scarring him for life...

"Grandpa Vexen?" Namine piped up oh-so-innocently, eyes shining in the most vibrant shade of childish innocence. Vexen paused from his gouging (and luckily, not one of his eyes were injured...yet.)

Vexen swore that he just saw Namine's eyes flash a sadistic red.

"Yes, Namine? And I'm not old, dammit." He said in a flat tone. Namine nodded obediently.

"Okay. Where is Zexion?"

"In his room. Why?"

"Nothing." Namine went back to sketching. Vexen shrugged and glanced at his knife. Sighing, he threw it over his shoulder and out the window.

The knife landed-and-conveniently stabbed Larxene in the eye. Larxene promptly removed it then tossed it at Demyx. Who dodged. Damn, missed.

Namine stood, surveyed her work, then went to skip to Zexion's room. Vexen raised an eyebrow, then went to cook lunch for the Organization.

They'll end up ordering, anyway.

BUT! Back to our dear Namine, who was skipping to Zexy's room. Namine winced. She can hear his snores even from here. She tore out a page from her sketchpad then slipped it under his door.

Namine cackled not-so-innocently, then skipped away, whistling to herself happily.

----------------------------------

-Later-

"Nggghnn...Spooky, kill the Moogle...wahaha...moogles..." Zexion peacefully snored. The paper Namine slipped under the door glowed, then out popped...

CARE BEARS! AHH! EVERYONE RUN AWAY! Too...much...LOVE!

"What did ya just say, dear Authoress Monse?" A pink bear sweetly asked. A purple one walked up to the authoress.

"Looooove us...looooveeeee...loooovee..."

...never mind. I...love...Care...Bears...

Zexion woke up, his super-kewl emo-hair in a mess. He shook his head rapidly, then the emo-hair fell into place. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, he blinked.

Care Bears. In his room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHSUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Care Bears twitched in unison, then approached.

The same purple one that hypnotized our beloved, genius authoress—

"But we hypnotized you already! You aren't supposed to speak!" an orange one yelled.

I know. I'm her muse, Chitose Abukara. HA! Beat that!

The purple one walked up again. "You...love...us..."

I...love...you...

Zexion rubbed his head. "Who're you talking to?"

"The authoress." A fluffy yellow one sang. Before Zexion could do anything, they stood and danced in a circle around Zexion.

Actually, I'm an author now.

"What? Speaking, again!" The purple one was breathing fire in its rage.

I'm her other muse, Konosuke Abukara. And don't even try hypnotizing me. I'm a boy.

"Aww..." the Care Bears whined. They were so preoccupied with the author that they didn't notice Zexion creep out the door and run out to freedom.

In only his tank top and girly short shorts. Why he slept in short shorts? Nobody knows.

"CARE BEARS! ATTACK!" The fiendish fluffy packages of doom yelled in unison. They transformed into a giant foot (complete with the stench! Wheee!) and stomped towards Zexion. Said emo boy stopped outside Axel's door and knocked.

"Axel! Lemme in!"

"Yeah...ten more...minutes..."

Zexion can smell the foot's stench.

"I said lemme in, or I'll knock down your door!"

The foot turned the corner.

"...alright, alright..." the door clicked open. Zexion ran it then closed it, panting heavily.

Axel was there, holding in his laughter. "Zexion, did you know that you had girlish legs?"

Zexion kicked his fellow Organization member where the sun doesn't shine. "Whatever." He strode to the coat rack and grabbed Axel's cloak, putting it on. But unfortunately, Axel was anorexic and incredibly thin, so Zexion wasn't able to put his arms through the sleeves. He settled for tearing the sleeves off. Now, he looked like a punk emo.

"H-hey! My cloak!" Axel sobbed; Zexion dismissed it with a wave.

"You have 4, 999, 999 more in your closet."

Axel paused. Zexion did, indeed, have a point. Axel kept 5 million-and-one cloaks, just in case Demyx burned them every laundry day. How someone can burn it with water, nobody knows. Zexion sighed in the dim-wittedness of his fellow Nobody.

"Whatever. You need to help me get rid of these..._things_ that suddenly appeared in my room...Care Bears, I think they're called...?"

"Care Bears?" Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Who would be bringing those things in the Castle of Oblivion?"

Zexion sighed. "I don't know, but—"

"I love you, you love me..." the Care Bears pounded on the door. Zexion and Axel shivered.

"We need to run, and quick." Axel twitched. Zexion glanced at him.

"...and how do you propose we do that?"

"I have no idea."

The Care Bears had finally busted through the door, singing about their love and care and stuff...

"BURN, and I said BURN, dammit!" Axel cackled maniacally, the pyromaniac that he is, releasing his fire powers on the evil stuffed toys. The Care Bears burned, but unfortunately, the fire alarms rang. The sprinklers activated, putting out the fire. A lone fireman went in and used an extuingisher on Axel. Then the fireman ran away with Axel's chakrams.

Axel was at a loss. "Damn. Should've killed Xaldin while he was installing those..."

"Run, Axel, run!" Zexion yelled, running across the evil bears. Axel burned what he can of the bears, then both Organization members made it out safely.

The Care Bears were still there, pounding on the door.

"Quick! Get Marluxia!"

"Why her? I mean, him!" Zexion whined.

"I have no idea. Maybe they'll go away because of his girly-ness!"

As if it was a blessing from above, our pink-haired, pink-scythed, pink hero (heroine?) walked casually down the hall.

"MARLUXIA!" Axel exclaimed, attaching himself to said person's ankle. Marluxia shook him off.

"...what?" Marluxia put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow. Zexion, now not caring, gestured to Axel's door.

"Open that thing and see for yourself." He said casually. "I've got enough of this." He sniffed the air. "And Vexen just burned something in the kitchen. I'm ordering Chinese..."

Marluxia shrugged, the opened the door.

He promptly glomped the adorable Care Bears. "Awww! So cute!"

The Care Bears cried out in anguish and melted.

-----------------

Later that day, with a stomach full of Chinese and some of that burnt substance Vexen made, Demyx strolled down to the T.V. room. He was planning on playing that thing...Kingdom Hearts, was it?...and maybe sleeping later.

He didn't notice a drawing of a certain purple beast, aka Barney, on the floor.

Namine cackled quietly in the shadows.

* * *

Palacruxan/Monse: I dunno. It just went into my brain...and...I wanted to make it a drabble. (shrugs) sorry if it was that bad.

I'm agirl! Chitose is a girl! Konosuke is a boy!

Please Review!Feed a tortured, uncreative writer!


End file.
